


the rain

by watergator



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 05:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20848346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watergator/pseuds/watergator
Summary: it's raining in london





	the rain

It’s pouring down outside.

The streets are heavy with wetness, and there’s definitely the vibe in the air that summer has officially finished and autumn has replaced it instead in it’s hues of cool air and wisps of oranges.

He hears a tap of metal against his plate and pulls his eyes away from the window where he watches car zoom past and people running past, doing their best to duck away from the downpour.

He turns to face Bryony.

“If you’re not gonna eat your cheesecake I’ll actually steal it,” she tells him with a quirked brow.

He laughs at her, picking up his fork.

The faux rainbow cheese is painted brightly and deliciously against his white plate. He looks over towards Dan’s plate; a similar kind of cake perhaps patterned differently.

Rainbow nonetheless.

He hears Dan give a soft little moan as he scoops up a forkful, shoving it in his gob.

“Holy  _ shit,” _ Dan whispers, dropping his voice low enough only for their table of three to hear, and Bryony snorts a louder laugh.

“This is so good,” he says, looking at Phil with eager eyes, wanting him to have a taste too.

“I’ll eat yours if you’re not quick,” he warns him and Phil twists his fork in his hand and digs in.

It  _ is _ pretty amazing. 

He finishes in just a few short forkfuls and whilst Dan laughs at him and Bryony teases, Phil’s thinking about ordering another (maybe bigger) slice to take home.

Home.

He’s missing home right now.

It feels silly, really. Home isn’t that far away, just a short cab ride away. They'll be back soon anyway. 

He likes spending time with Bryony - he does. The last time they'd hung out together was when Dan was off growing a moustache in France, the pair of them had spend the afternoon tending to pretty flowers and watching caterpillars wriggle around in the dirt.

So a little gay themed lunch seemed an appropriate way to spend the day together.

But Phil’s tired now. The rain keeps on coming down heavier, and in the distance amongst the traffic and the murmur of people mingling around them, he hears the faint sound of thunder rolling.

He wants to go home and get into his pyjamas and stay on the couch until the sun goes down. He wants his fuzziest socks pulled from the back of his drawers and a mug of hot chocolate he know’s it stowed away someplace in the kitchen.

Dan must use those mind powers he has because soon his foot is brushing up against Phil’s from under the table.

“I’m caked out,” Dan announces.

Bryony hums and scoops up the last of the icing off her plate with a finger, popping it in her mouth with a loud sucking noise.

Dan scrunches his nose up in disgust as she smirks at him. Children, they are. 

“We better head home,” Dan tells her and it’s like music to Phil’s ears to hear those words.

He does his best to keep his face neutral but he’s sure he probably looks happy to be leaving.

“Boo,” Bryony pours, though, she doesn’t seem that bothered, thank god.

Dan’s foot leaves his in favour of kicking hers under the table.

She gives him an affronted look before she kicks him back, a little too hard as Dan’s knee jerks and smacks the table, rattling the plates and their cups.

The three of them gasp as an elderly couple glare at them from across the room.

Phil smiles apologetically at them before turning back around to scowl at their pair of them.

“Children,” he mutters. Dan retaliates by sticking his tongue out.

It’s quite cute really, and Phil can’t stay mad for long.

*

Bryony ends up calling a cab. The rain has calmed a little, nothing too dramatic now, but she still complains about the very short walk from the door to the car, and tells them if her green hair dye runs out then it’s all their fault somehow.

They say goodbye and Phil compliments her new colour again. She hugs him and tells him next time they’ll go green together.

Dan laughs and so does Phil.

*

They walk to the station.

It’s still cold out, and they stand shoulder to shoulder.

Phil could easily reach out and take his hand in his, but right now the warmth of his coat pocket is far too inviting and too comfortable for him to pull his hand out and expose it to the cold.

They get the train and end up being squished like sardines.

“When are we gonna start using our own chauffeurs and ditch this squishy train?” Phil asks over the rattling of the rails.

Dan stumbles forward as the train jolts and the both end up giggling, uncaring of who can see these two giant men stumbling around like big bambi’s.

“Too fancy for us mate,” Dan tells him with a grin.

“Too fancy,” Phil repeats.

*

When they get out of the underground it’s pouring down again.

He can hear the echo of the rain as they reach the steps. They’re wet and dripping and people are coming up and down with cautious steps.

Phil gasps when he feels Dan grab his hand.

“Don’t fall!” He yells over the rain.

Phil laughs and lets Dan lead him up the slippery stairs.

They reach the top with no falls or broken bones and as soon as they reach open air the rain drenches them both.

Phil lets out a loud gasp as cold water drips down his back.

He looks to Dan. He’s laughing, hard.

Everyone around them is running, and Phil wishes he knew where to.

Some people are hunched over their coats that’s are pulled up over their head and some people are standing under shop doorways, waiting for it to stop.

Dan still has hold of his hand when he’s pulling at it for Phil to move.

“Come on,” Dan tells him. “Lets run!”

*

They do run. They run all the way home laughing so hard that Phil’s lungs burn with the intensity.

When they’ve stopping running Phil notices he’s not even cold anymore as a comfortable wamrth simmers under his skin like a pot on a stove. 

Dan’s still laughing. His lashes are dark and wet and his hair has gone completely curly and crazy.

He looks like how he looks when he emerges from those long showers he enjoys.

They’re outside their building, and yet, they don’t go inside just yet.

They can’t get more wet than they already are he supposes.

A rogue curl falls from Dan’s forehead and flops in front of his eye.

Phil pushes it away, plastering it to the rest of his wet hair.

“Poodle,” he simply says.

Dan smirks. “Oi, you.”

Phil wants to kiss him. Here. Outside. In the rain.

“I wanna kiss you,” he says out loud.

Dan’s eyes flicker over his face before he cracks a grin.

“Yeah?” He says.

A car speeds past them and the water from the curb splashed upwards, missing them by an inch that has them both jumping and letting out high shrieks. 

Dan’s laughing again and Phil laughs too.

Phil swallows.

“I really wanna kiss you,” Phil says again once they’ve stopped laughing.

Dan hums, barely audible against the rain.

His head is cold and his fingers and toes feel like ice. But Dan pulls him forward and grins at him that has heat prickling up his soine.

“Kiss me then,” Dan whispers.

Phil shakes his head. “No,” he says, watching Dan’s face grow confused before he adds:

“You kiss me first.”

Dan’s face relaxes into something fond and familiar.

With no hesitation he brings his arms to rest around Phil’s neck and pulls him in for a quick, chaste kiss.

They pull away and Dan’s giggling again something soft and beautiful.

“Dan,” Phil says.

“Yeah?”

Phil says nothing and kisses him, wet lips pressing against wet lips. Their warm and salty and they taste like the cheesecake they’d just eaten. They eventually pull away and Dan shivers.

“That’s really romantic and all,” he starts and Phil can already feel the corners of his lips tug into a smile.   
  
“But I’m so fucking cold it feels like my balls might fall off my body.”   
  
Phil snorts, feeling the cold now too under his skin now that his heart isn’t keeping up with the sprint they’d endured.   
  
“Yeah,” he says, licking his lips to taste the remains of Dan there. “Make me a hot chocolate?”   
  
Dan takes his hand again and drags him to the front door.   
  
He puts the key in the lock and swings it open, pulling in Phil fast enough to almost have him skidding across the floor with a scream and a laugh.   
  
Dan shuts the door, the rain now a muted sound outside.   
  
They’re still shivering as they stand in their hallway, dripping water over the floor.   
  
“Make me a hot chocolate,” Phil says again, less of a question this time and he watches Dan rolls his eyes playfully as they both peel themselves of their coats and shoes and all other clothes that are wet.   
  
Dan’s stood in his pants and Phil follows close behind as he throws his wet socks to the floor.   
  
“Shower,” Dan says as he walks towards the direction of the bathroom. “Then hot chocolate.”   
  
Phil hums. It seems like a fair deal.   
  
“Fine,” he smiles, following Dan across the house where his body shivers with anticipation of imminent hot water and hot boyfriends.   
  
Dan smiles at him. “As long as you go through the boxes to find the microwave,” he adds with a cheeky grin that has his dimple creasing deeply into his cheek.   
  
Phil rolls his eyes, smiling nonetheless.   
  
“Whatever,” he shakes his head, water drips into his face as he does so. “You can wash my hair then.”   
  
Dan laughs, spinning around to face him with a sly look on his face.   
  
“You can wash my feet then.”   
  
Phil makes a face before laughing. He follows Dan to the bathroom and watches him strip naked before doing the same. “Shut up,” he laughs.   
  
They stand under the shower spray as the rain continues to pour outside.   
  
And it pours.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr !! @watergator


End file.
